


In Which Merlin and Arthur Have Strawberry Milkshakes

by preciousarthur



Series: Fic Requests [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, cliched kissing under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousarthur/pseuds/preciousarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "okay so its set in the 50s or 60s and hunith owns like a milkshake bar or something and merlin takes arthur out on a date there but arthur is super worried that ppl are going to get mad @ them the whole time and they order strawberry milkshakes and nobody gets mad but hunith and gwen congratulate them and its just super cute ok (and maybe arthur drives merlin home and kisses him under the stars or something else cliched and romantic idk)" by tumblr user merlinsghosties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Merlin and Arthur Have Strawberry Milkshakes

“I know you’re nervous, so I thought we could go to Mum’s milkshake bar.” Merlin rubs his hand up and down Arthur’s arm. “She promises it will be safe there.” Arthur’s arm is tense under his fingers, but he still nods.

They’ve been dating for a week or so, and Arthur really wants to take Merlin out somewhere. In a place like Ealdor, word gets around fast, and he’s worried that soon everybody will know about the two of them. He’s worried about how they might react.

“Of course.” Arthur smiles up at Merlin, the worried creases on his forehead smoothing away as their lips meet. Merlin tangles their fingers together. “Shall I pick you up Saturday evening?”

“Yeah,” Merlin grins.

*

When Arthur pulls up outside Merlin’s door, he’s already waiting, wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt with jeans. Arthur can’t stop himself from staring as Merlin gets into the car, smirking.

The bar is full of people their own age, and Arthur feels his nerves returning. He clutches Merlin’s hand, pulling him closer into his side. Merlin smiles gently and drags him towards the bench at the front.

At the counter, Gwen stands with her apron on, watching them fondly. “And what can I get you boys?” she asks, her cheeks dimpling.

Merlin glances at Arthur. “I’ll have a strawberry milkshake, please Gwen, and so will he.” Gwen walks off, and Merlin nudges Arthur’s shoulder. “Relax, will you. Nobody is going to get mad at us.”

Arthur forcibly exhales and nods. “I just…”

“I know.”

Their milkshakes arrive, and for a while Merlin and Arthur talk about their day, and school, and their families. It’s so peaceful that Arthur stops worrying for a while. He watches Merlin as he drinks his milkshake, and he feels all warm and fuzzy inside.

Merlin catches Arthur watching him. As he turns on his stool, Hunith comes over to them, Gwen in tow.

She smiles at them. “I’m so happy to see you two together,” she says kindly.

“Mum!” Merlin’s cheeks turn pink, and he tries and fails to glare at Hunith.

“Oh, hush, Merlin,” Hunith chides. “Gwen and I just wanted to congratulate you.”

Merlin shifts his attempted glare to Gwen, who just laughs. “You two are adorable,” she says. Merlin chances a glance at Arthur, to see him ducking his head and blushing. Merlin stores this bit of information away for later. It will be perfect blackmail material.

*

When they leave the milkshake bar, Arthur has fully relaxed. Nothing had gone wrong, and he feels silly for having worried.

“Arthur, you’re not silly,” says Merlin.

Arthur barks out a laugh. “How did you know I was thinking that?”

“Magic,” says Merlin, playfully. Arthur catches him in a headlock, before releasing him and pulling him close. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Merlin’s voice is almost too quiet to hear.

“No,” Arthur says, after some thought. “Except for your mother and Gwen. That was terrible.”

*

Arthur drives Merlin home. The radio is on, and Merlin’s singing along to it loudly. A second later, Merlin’s hand sneaks around to his free one, and he says, “Come on, sing with me.”

So Arthur does, and when they finally get to Merlin’s house, he doesn’t want to get out of the car.

*

Night has properly fallen now, and the two of them huddle together under the stars. It’s a cold night, and there’s not a cloud to be seen. Arthur leans closer and snakes his arms around Merlin’s waist. Merlin puts his head on Arthur’s shoulder and they stand there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the closeness, where there’s no one around.

When Merlin pulls back and catches Arthur’s lips for a kiss, Arthur tightens his arms around him. “You’re shivering,” Arthur says after a while. “Go inside.”

Merlin reaches for one last kiss. “Okay, good night. Drive home safe, Arthur.”


End file.
